Accident at Boot Scrapers Hall
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: What if the Boot Scrapers incident (Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets) was a true experience that they based a movie off of? Also, what if somebody got hurt trying to get out and somebody (spoiler alert, it's me helping) tries to help them, but then they get hurt too and the building collapsed on them? Rated T for blood.


**Hey everyone, I was watching "Tri StateTreasure Boot Secrets", and a thought occurred…well two thoughts. What if this actually happened, and they wanted to make a movie based off of the experience and What if something happened to where one or two of them (this includes my character) didn't get out (the right way)? Thus, this one-shot soon to be a two-shot was born. Anyway, please read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb belongs to Dan and Swampy, but I own Marissa Flynn.**

* * *

_Marissa's POV_

Phineas and I ran for our lives trying to catch up to Ferb and Dad, well our step dad but we call him Dad. Boot Scrapers Hall was caving in after Worthington Dubois grabbed the wrong boot scraper. Dad was carrying many different ones since the place was caving in as it is. I had Phineas' and Ferb's hands, and we were running for our lives. Then I felt a jerk as Phineas was lifted from my grip, being startled, I let go of Ferb's hand, and he kept going. I looked at Phineas who was sitting holding his knee. I then saw why. Phineas had a cut on his knee and leg.

"Phineas! We can't stop. The place is caving in! You gotta get up!" I panicked.

"I know! I'm trying to, but I can't for some odd reason," Phineas said in pain, "I think I broke something."

I looked around frantically knowing we didn't have time for this. I then picked him up and adjusted the two of us so that he was on my back as if I was giving him a piggy back ride, and I started to run. I noticed as I was running piggy back style, despite Phineas' light weight, I was a bit slower than I was before.

"Marissa, just leave me! You're slowing down, and you're not going to be able to save us both," Phineas cried out.

"No!" I protested looking at him holding onto me and I was holding onto him, "I'm not leaving you here!"

Just then, because I wasn't looking ahead of me, a stone or rock flew in front of my foot, and I tripped. Phineas flew off my back and onto the ground. I heard him yelp as I yelped too. When I tried to get up, I yelped, for a jolt of pain shot through my leg starting with my knee. I yelped and fell right back down. Phineas crawled over groaning in pain.

"Phineas, I don't think I can get up. You're gonna have to suck it up and leave me," I said.

"No! I can't either. Look, none of us are gonna be able to get out of here now," he protested.

I finally decided that he was right. I put my arm around him, and I felt a tear well up in my eyes. I looked at his eyes and they twinkled with innocence. I just wish we didn't have to go like this, and to think we were gonna make a movie out of this. I heard the crackling of a rock falling, and I looked up. A huge boulder from the cave was heading straight at us. I looked at Phineas, and just before it could pulverize him, I used what strength I had, and threw myself over Phineas. I felt the pain of the boulder pulverize me, and I blacked out…

* * *

_Lawrence's POV_

I ran out as quickly as I could. The kids were following me. It looks like we got out just in time too. I was breathing heavily, and I heard Ferb breathing heavily too. I however didn't hear Marissa and Phineas. They couldn't all be breathing heavily in unison could they? I turned my back to see that the only one that was behind me was Ferb. I looked at him with wide eyes. They couldn't POSSIBLY still be in that building could they? I thought they were right behind me!

"Ferb, where're Marissa and Phineas?" I asked my son.

Ferb only shrugged in a concerned expression. I couldn't bear to think of what might've happened in there? Did Worthington Dubois capture them or throw them at the rocks? Did he risk theirs and his own life to get rid of them? I ran toward the building, but the rocks were too heavy. Ferb and I alone wouldn't be able to move all the rocks.

"Phineas! Marissa! Can you hear me?!" I called out, but there was no answer, "PHINEAS! MARISSA!"

Ferb looked at me in a concerned way. I ran toward some of the rocks, and I tried to remove some of them, but they were just too heavy. By the time I moved five, I was exhausted. I was in full panic mode. Ferb then grabbed my hand telling me to calm down. I nodded, and I grabbed my cell phone, but sadly it got broken by the running and whatever else happened in there.

"Ferb, is your phone broken?" I asked.

Ferb took out his phone, and his was more busted than mine. I then took Ferb and we went to the police and ambulance.

"Officers!" I shouted, "You must get your troops in Boot Scrapers Hall immediately! A ten year old boy, fifteen year old girl, and possibly an old man who really is my nemesis in the antiquing world, might be hurt possibly DEAD!"

"Hold up the sir. What were you saying? A ten year old, fifteen year old, and old man might be hurt?" the officer questioned.

"Well, okay, the old man is only the slightest bit older than me," I confessed, "but my kids are in that building, and it collapsed!"

After hearing about that, police, ambulances, and even news reporters sped their way off to Boot Scrapers Hall. I can only hope my step daughter and step son are alright.

* * *

Doofenshmirtz's POV

On the news, they're saying Boot Scrapers Hall is nothing but rubble. They're also saying that two kids, a boy and a teenage girl, are trapped possibly hurt in there. I figured that maybe if I find them and fix them up for their parents I'll get a reward maybe. That or if I'm lucky and they lose their memories, maybe I could trick them into thinking I'm their father or a family member and I could train them to be my minions or at least apprentices to if and when I take over the Tri-state Area. So, here I am driving in my robot man, Norm, who transformed into a truck, on my way to Boot Scrapers Hall to search it out, and what happens? My nemesis Perry the Platypus jumps in and causes me to crash. Now I have to repair Norm and now we're WALKING to Boot Scrapers Hall. Although, I see some worry in Perry the Platypus's eyes. I don't know why he's worried though. Maybe he's worried about those two kids.

"Perry the Platypus, are you alright?" I asked, and he looked up and nodded quickly…like he's hiding something from me. Eh oh well.

We got into the building. It'd be a miracle if those kids survived and it'd be an even bigger miracle if I find them while I'm still in one piece. After a lot of lifting and pushing, I found something. It looked like a strand of hair, red fire-colored hair. I moved more rocks and I found one of the kids. I then moved more rocks and right next to him as if they were hugging before they were knocked out, there was the teenage girl. They were extremely hurt. They had cuts and bruises. Some of their bigger cuts had a lot of blood still flowing. They were COVERED in dust, dry blood, and bruises.

"Perry the Platypus, I found those trapped kids!" I shouted.

Perry the Platypus came up to me to see the kids, and when he saw their faces, he gasped.

_Perry's POV_

Yes, I saw the news and heard that two children were trapped in here. I knew who filed the report. I hoped and hoped it wasn't them…but it was. My owners, Phineas and Marissa laid there unconscious. I headed toward Phineas. It seemed Marissa jumped over Phineas before they were knocked unconscious. Marissa was the most hurt. I lifted Phineas' head, and I could see he had less damage than Marissa. My nemesis looked at me in a curious but concerned and confused manner.

"Perry the Platypus, do you know these two?" he asked, and I reluctantly nodded. I do need his help in order to save them. I then took out my wallet, and I showed him pictures of me in my pet form, and the boys and Marissa playing with me. You'd think he'd possibly recognize them from the second dimensional adventure, but he doesn't. Go figure.

"Wait…Perry the Platypus, are these your friends?" he asked, and I nodded and motioned my hands saying 'more than friends Heinz', "Wait…Perry, are these…your owners?"

I nodded yes, and looked at my youngest (by a couple months) owner and second oldest owner. Heinz then picked up Marissa, and I gave him a menacing glare saying 'If you hurt my owners I'm gonna hurt you worse than you've ever been hurt before'. He tried taking Marissa, but I tripped him, making him drop her.

"Hey! You sir! You're not supposed to be in here!" the policeman shouted coming up to us.

He then gasped as he looked at the sight. A platypus in a fedora, an older man (dressed like a pharmacist) laying on the ground moaning from me tripping him, and the two missing kids unconscious and bloody…yeah, I'd faint too.

* * *

_Linda's POV_

I was sitting at home expecting Candace to rant about some made up invention the boys made, but then I remembered that the boys were with Lawrence. Candace and I left the swap meet after that mean seller didn't trade her that Ducky Momo thing she wanted. I wonder how that rattle turned into being new all of a sudden. Anyway, I was just chilling, watching my soaps when I hear the very familiar…

"MOM!"

Right as I was sitting down to relax, Candace zooms down the steps, and changes the channel. Whatever fake imaginary project the boys were doing was on TV. I then saw as the news was turned on, the headline scrolled across the screen.

_**Two children are trapped in Boot Scrapers Hall which has collapsed.**_

In the background where the reporter was, I saw Lawrence and Ferb, but where were Phineas and Marissa? Then it hit me…two kids, a teenager and a young boy…it couldn't be my kids…could it? Then, Lawrence and Ferb approached the reporter as she said, "Mr. Lawrence Fletcher has a few words for us."

"Linda darling, if you are watching this, I am so sorry it happened. I thought they were right behind me when we were running. If Marissa and Phineas are hurt, I will NEVER forgive myself for what happened-"

I shut off the television immediately. I grabbed my purse, and Candace and I headed out the door.

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz's POV_

So that's what I get for trying to help my nemesis get his owners to safety. When I finally stopped moaning from the pain, I saw Perry the Platypus trying to slap a policeman awake. I then got up and slapped the policeman. It seemed to work cuz he bolted upward. I blinked as that happened, and when I opened my eyes, Perry the Platypus was looking like a regular platypus. Yeah, I finally figured out how to identify him even when he doesn't have his hat.

"You sir, how did you find these kids?" the policeman asked me, "This place was closed off to find them."

Crap, now I'm busted for breaking and entering a closed off area. I gotta think of something quick…

"I wanted to find them and help them get back to their parents," I said quickly.

"Why?"

Dang, what is this twenty questions? Okay, think, think, think, aha!

"I'm a family member," I said.

I felt myself twiddle with my ear like I do when I lie. It looked like he bought it…but I was still not out of the woods.

"Sir, even though you're a family member, you can't be in here. I appreciate your valiant accomplishment in finding the two children, but next time, don't break the law."

I nodded, and soon he called more policemen in with some gurneys that they must have gotten from an ambulance waiting outside. They placed the two kids on them, and he asked me if the platypus was mine. I shook my head, and the policeman placed Perry the Platypus next to the boy on the gurney that carried him. Then, they pushed the gurneys out of the area, and I followed them. They wanted to interview me about how I found them. There's something familiar about those kids. The girl's glasses and hair is what makes her so familiar. The boy's head shape is what makes him familiar. Then it hit me! Phineas and Marissa Flynn!

* * *

_Lawrence's POV_

I waited with Ferb near my side. Although he was expressionless right now, I could tell he was worried about Phineas and Marissa. Just then, some dust came out of the doorway followed by some policemen and two gurneys! I rushed over to the gurneys, and it was definitely them. Marissa and Phineas were on the two gurneys. Marissa had more damage than Phineas. The peculiar thing was that Perry laid next to Phineas on his gurney. Was Perry with them or did he help the policemen find Phineas and Marissa? No, that's MAD, Perry is just a platypus, they don't do much. The policemen then handed the gurneys to some paramedics who placed the gurneys on an ambulance. Ferb and I followed and got onboard. The ambulance then drove off. The paramedics assured me that they're alive, but only just. We got to the hospital where they escorted Ferb and I into a waiting room near the room where they would operate on Phineas and Marissa. In the waiting room, two people were waiting…Linda and Candace.

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz's POV_

Reporters and lord knows what else started to come near me. They were asking questions. I fought my way through, but no matter how many I fought through, more kept coming. Finally I just decided to answer their questions.

"Sir, how did you find those kids?"

"What motive made you go look for the kids?"

"How did you get passed the police?"

"What's your name?"

Questions were being thrown at me like there's no tomorrow. I tried to answer each one as best as I could, but there were just too many. I wanted to get to the hospital so that I can see if those kids are alright. Especially because…well…not only did I go on a huge adventure with them (somehow I remembered that day, not sure how though), but…*sigh* alright…I'll tell you. Wait, who am I talking to? Anywho…

Ten years ago, I was married, and I'm not talking about Charlene. This was after I was married to Charlene and had Vanessa. I first had a daughter with her and we named her Candace, then about a year later, we had another daughter named Marissa. Finally, we had a baby boy named Phineas. I saw Phineas only once, and Marissa and Candace never knew me that much. Linda Flynn was my wife's name, and we constantly fought. Linda didn't like the kids hearing us fight because Marissa and Candace would tear up easily, so she always sent them to their friends' house constantly. Finally, the night we brought Phineas home, we got into a huge fight, and she ordered a divorce. After that, I decided to get back with Charlene so that I could be the father I needed to be for Vanessa. Eventually we divorced, but I was able to see her often. After Linda kicked me out, I never saw Candace, Marissa or Phineas again. That is…until the fiasco in the second dimension, but how should I be able to recognize them? I wasn't with them as much, and the time I WAS with them in the second dimension, we were in mortal danger, so I couldn't really recognize them. Finally the reporters cleared up, and I was able to get to the hospital. I only hope I wasn't too late in finding them…

* * *

_Linda's POV_

Candace and I waited as Lawrence and Ferb entered. Once Lawrence entered, he had a look of guilt. I gave him a look that said 'I'm not mad', but he didn't buy that I forgave him.

"Linda dear! I am so sorry I wasn't watching! It's just, it was such a dangerous situation, and I didn't think to make sure all the kids were safe. I thought Marissa was helping the boys-" he said, but I got up and pressed two fingers on his lips. I'd heard enough.

"Lawrence, it's alright, I understand. Marissa is a very dependable girl. My guess is that Phineas must have gotten hurt, and she stayed with him. That, or maybe they both got hurt and Ferb being in a rush to get out and too scared to look back, didn't notice Marissa let go. Lawrence, we both know how Marissa is…especially with Phineas."

Lawrence gave me an amused nod because if there's one of our children we knew most, it was Marissa. She wouldn't let anything happen to Phineas…not unless it happens to her too. I can only hope that my babies are alright. The reason I say my babies is because they are my youngest…well MY youngest. Lawrence was convinced I forgave him, and he sat down. Just then the door opened, and I got my hopes up, but it was not somebody I was glad to see…

_**TBC**_


End file.
